someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Lead Heart
NOTE: This is the origins of The Cold Lead Killer if it isn't creepy enough I simply wanted him to have origins. It was like any normal day, Sam and his older sister Haley were going to there grandmothers. As there Mother and Father had just passed. Sam was only 7 and didn't know how to see this, however his sister who was 10 at the time didn't much care for it either. Even on the drive there Haley expressed hatred on her brother Sam. She had to take the anger out on something! So she grabbed him by his little neck and shook him. She felt pleased to see him struggle and cry. But then her cousin walked back into the car from getting gas, she had to do something quick so she pretended like she was hugging him. Sam did not even respond when his cousin asked him what happened. He felt worthless, his sister hated him like all sisters do, but he saw this as a evil hatred that his little mind didn't want to understand. When they finally got to the house, Haley wasn't very happy. "It looks a hundred years old! You can't expect us to live HERE! Do you?" She screamed in anger and rage, but Sam just couldn't say a word he just sat there and took the anger like a dummy. Sam felt worthless, stupid, depressed. "Haley, can you calm down?" He asked his sister scared for the reaction. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled slapping Sam in the face. The next day wasn't better, the house was a old black, dusty, creepy house. Haley got a wonderful green (her favorite color) room and it looked not a day old, while Sam was stuck with a dull black old room. Sam felt awful every day and he could barely breath at school that day. A kid grabbed his hair and pulled and tugged as hard as he could. When Sam got to his room after that he burst into tears and was took to the hospital. Sam was diagnosed with depression. "How could he have depression at such a young age?" His grandmother asked the doctor. "Well we don't know yet just keep him away from the kids at his school, ok?" The doctor replied in a stressed tone. The next day, Sam was stuck at home with his sister. "Sam get me some food!" She screamed at him. "Wait a second I'm playing my video game!" He replied. Bad idea. She ran to him and grabbed him by the hair and tugged. "GET ME SOME FOOD!" She screamed, so Sam ran in the kitchen he was going to get some food. But he wanted the nightmares to end, he wanted this to stop. So he grabbed a kitchen knife ran in there, but he put it down. He wanted to make her feel helpless and scared and crazy. So he grabbed a pack of pills from his grandmothers cabinet. He put them in her water glass. He then waited, then he put the knife in her hand. She stabbed herself in the chest three times. He grabbed a coat and hat from a coatrack, then he jumped out the window leave a message behind: "Hello I am The Cold Lead Killer...I do not kill but something does for me. Depression" --Madsciencetist (talk) 04:31, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas